


【金刚狼3】天国列车

by meihua7



Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10131368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihua7/pseuds/meihua7
Summary: 【金刚狼3】【全员向】【全员死亡】【微CP】死亡是什么感觉？当阳光驱散了死亡的冰冷，耳边的哭声渐弱，意识越来越模糊。他恍惚看见了属于西彻斯特的光。





	

0、  
死亡是什么感觉？

1、  
Logan睁开眼。  
这是他很难得的不艰难的睁开眼——没有宿醉，没有病痛，没有噩梦。  
就像他还是历史老师时每个忙着和一群小屁孩斗智斗勇的清晨，只需要从梦境中挣脱，就可以从不是非常柔软的单人床上爬起来，拉开窗帘，迎接一个平凡而又珍贵的早晨。  
但是他很清楚，他死了。

2、  
“你可醒得真快。”  
他条件反射性地坐起来，防备的姿态在看清说话人的时候瞬间变成了呆滞。  
“你……你怎么会？”  
“其实我也不想来的，”Scott耸耸肩，他没有戴上他的特制眼镜，“可是其他人都围着教授转，谁叫我我抽签输掉了呢，运气太差。”  
“其他人？”Logan茫然地四处环顾，他刚刚的感觉没有错，他屁股下面的触感就是他的床单，床头还有他那个陪伴了他快一个世纪的老旧闹钟。  
“是啊，你可真会赶点，马上要吃饭了。”Scott踢了踢他的房门，“睡醒了就起来吧，晚上吃海鲜饭。”  
“哦对了，”Scott笑得有些幸灾乐祸，“现在学校里可没有酒了。”

3、  
学校还是和以前一样，孩子们看见他以后甚至有人哀嚎着“天哪我们居然又要有历史课了”，当他遇到小淘气的时候，那个小姑娘甚至做了个夸张的鬼脸。  
“哦天哪，我以为我们还有很久不用上历史课呢。”  
当然，还是给了他一个拥抱，没有布料隔绝的那种。  
“想开点伙计，”小淘气拍了拍他的后腰，“至少在这里我们不用再担心能力的问题了。”  
他站在楼梯口傻呆呆地看着来往的人群，最后只是红着眼睛问道：“……Charles在哪里？”

4、  
得到了小淘气的友情提醒后，Logan飞奔到了会客室。  
“……Professor.”门没有关，Charles坐在他曾经在学校的时候最喜欢的位置。  
“你也来了啊，”他微笑着欢迎，“welcome home，Logan.”  
Logan浑浑噩噩地朝他走去，他想这或许是上帝为他织就的环境，一个干净的、体面的、仍然是泽维尔学院校长的Charles，脸上的笑容和眼中的悲悯都是属于他记忆中的教授。没有生活不能自理的邋遢，没有阿尔茨海默症，一个完整的Charles Xavier.  
“I am sorry，”他哽咽着蹲下，“我……”  
“我知道，那不是你。”  
“欢迎回来，Logan，欢迎回家。”

5、  
“咳。”  
当故意发出的咳嗽声响起的时候Logan才意识到这个房间里还有别人。  
哪怕不回头他也知道是谁。  
那个即使是脸上的皱纹也充斥着令人厌恶的自大狂。  
“真是看不出来你有几百岁了。”  
“谢谢，看得出来你已经是个糟老头子了。”  
他才不会承认他想说上一句“nice to meet you again”呢。

6、  
“可惜了那么多钱，”Charles叉起一块菠萝，“还差一点点就可以买下Sunseeker了。”  
“唔，”Erik不赞同道，“在海上度过余生？幸好你们没有买下来，真是糟糕。”  
“海不好吗？”Charles轻笑出声，示意Erik把他面前的汤勺递给他，“我们第一次见面就是在海上。”  
Erik恶声恶气地反驳：“准确点，是海里面。”

7、  
“其实死掉还不错，”Warren嘴里还包着饭，发音有些含混不清，“我的翅膀又长出健康的羽毛了，那该死的金属片终于不会再硌着我了。”  
“我也这么觉得，”李千欢不知道从哪里钻出来的，手上还拿着一杯橙汁，“Scott不戴眼镜真是太帅了，我都要爱上他了！”  
Scott大概已经听她这么感慨过很多次了，面不改色心不跳地进食，动作没有一点点停顿。  
“对了Logan，”Jean说道，“听说你的爪子有点锈了？”  
“还好……”  
“别这么打击他亲爱的，”Scott不等他说完就打断了，“他毕竟比我们老了好几倍。”  
Logan冷笑一声，中指的艾德曼合金钢爪唰地弹出，挑衅地对着Scott挥了挥。  
Scott瘪瘪嘴，笑着把吃完了的盘子拿到厨房里去了。

8、  
“听说你有个……女儿？”小淘气问到。  
这个问题一下子吸引了所有人的注意力，包括已经吃完了的Scott，他自然地在刚刚的座位坐下，一副看好戏的样子。  
Logan第一次注意到他眼珠的颜色，非常好看的蓝色，饱含着兴味看着他，让他脑子有些转不动。  
“嘿，别盯着Scott不说话啊，”小淘气不满地打断了他的神游，“别搞得好像是你给他生的一样啊。”  
“喂！”  
整个餐厅几乎是在小淘气这句话脱口而出的时候就爆发出了大笑，Logan简直想把这个丫头提溜起来扔出去，目光瞥到Scott的时候又打消了念头。  
他笑得很开心。

9、  
“Laura啊，一定是一个很可爱的孩子。”  
“不过我们有点交流困难，”Logan抓了抓头发，他被押在这里跟所有人——他的同事还有学生们——讲他们父女俩的公路旅游，“她在墨西哥长大，我不会说西语。”  
“我会！”Kitty举手道，“之前太无聊自学了一点点。”  
大家看着她，她突然就有点忘了自己那么激动是想说些什么，支支吾吾了一会儿又垂头丧气地坐了回去。  
“你可以教他，”Charles被Erik推着轮椅加入了他们，“我想Logan会喜欢这个语言的。”  
Logan点了点头。  
如果他会的话，可能就可以多和她说会儿话了。

10、  
之前教授说卡利班也在，他没想到是这个在法。  
现在的卡利班不驼背也不畏畏缩缩的了，如果不是那并不具有普遍性的光头和眼熟的走路姿势，Logan根本认不出他来。  
死亡的确并不是坏事。  
哪怕这只是死后的一个梦。

11、  
“你过来的时候，是什么感觉？”  
“没什么特别的感觉吧，”Scott想了想，“就像是宿醉醒来？时间有些太久了，记不太清了。”  
草地还是那片草地，坐在小坡上可以清晰地看见整个学院，门前的喷泉还是和那边的世界一样，孜孜不倦地喷洒着水花。  
这里的水才是他们真正想要的。  
不需要追寻太阳，只要在这里任何一个地方，哪怕是阳光不会光顾的角落，都有他们想要的光明。  
是需要小心光的卡利班，也能够享受的光明。  
“你呢？”Scott反问道，“你过来的时候是什么感觉？”

12、  
死亡是什么感觉？

Laura伏在他耳边哭泣，他很想告诉她别哭，这不是什么值得难过的事情。  
他早就厌倦了永恒。  
就像几年前——确切点是几十年前——他见到的那个Charles告诉他的。  
We all have to die some time.  
阳光穿透树林照在他身上，死亡的冰冷被驱散，意识逐渐模糊的时候，他仿佛看见了西彻斯特的校园。  
他回家了。


End file.
